As circuit switched networks are replaced with packet switched networks, call routing methodologies are becoming more complex. Indeed, there is additional complexity in the case of mobile networks, and still further complexity in hybrid mobile networks.
Emergency 911 services are one example where call routing can be complex. In the circuit switched paradigm, 911 services were complicated given that a single telephone number, 911, was used from all telephone handsets to reach multiple emergency service centers, technically known as public safety answering points (“PSAP”). In traditional mobile networks (e.g. Global System for Mobile communications (“GSM”), Code Division Multiple Access (“CDMA”)), provision of 911 services were even more complicated as a mobile handset would need to access a different PSAP depending on the location of the handset. More recently hybrid mobile paradigms have arisen, where a mobile handset can access either a traditional mobile network or access a voice over internet protocol (“VOIP”) network via access technologies that use unlicensed spectrum such as a wireless local area network (“WLAN”) implemented via Bluetooth or Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (“IEEE”) Standard 802.11. Collectively, these unlicensed access technologies are also known as Unlicensed Mobile Access (UMA) technologies. In these hybrid mobile paradigms, the selection of the appropriate PSAP based on the location of the caller is even more complex, as the routing of the 911 call can be performed either through the WLAN or via the traditional mobile network, and in either event the location of the calling device needs to be ascertained in order to locate the appropriate PSAP.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,805,689, RE36,111 and 5,805,689 provide a routing methodology for 1-800 telephone calls. (“1-800 patents”) The patentees of the 1-800 patents assert that the 1-800 patents can be used for 911 services. However, the 1-800 patents require the use of latitude and longitude information for call routing. Yet this can be overly cumbersome particularly in the case of WLAN hotspots, where the individual or entity deploying the WLAN hotspot may not know their particular latitude and longitude. This is a problem that is exacerbated by the fact that the WLAN hotspot may be moved on a frequent basis. Another problem with using the 1-800 patents for 911 services is that in general, the 1-800 patents were constructed for a circuit switched paradigm and are not generally suitable for calls under a packet switched paradigm.
Although call routing in the event of an Emergency Services Call is of paramount importance, a means to route calls originated from a UMA capable mobile device to a given service provider that provides geographically oriented services (e.g. a delivery service, florist, restaurant) is also required.
In addition, an asynchronous mechanism to access the location of the UMA capable mobile device independent of a call routing request is also required for the provision of both physical services (e.g. delivery of goods) and virtual services (e.g. delivery of weather reports).